


drivers license || dreamnotfound

by riology



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Awkward Flirting, Confessions, Conflict, DNF, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minecraft, Sad, Secret Crush, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Song Based, bestfriend, dreamnotfound, drivers license au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riology/pseuds/riology
Summary: "What do we do now?" Dream says, sweat trickling down his forehead, fidgeting with his hands. Nothing good can come out of this."I don't know, I really don't." George replies softly. "There's not much we can do, is there?"And I know we weren't perfect but I've never felt this way for no one. And I just can't imagine how you could be so okay, now that I'm gone.What Dream didn't know, is that he was quietly murmuring those words to himself._______________________________When George finds himself in a new and happy relationship, Dream falls into a hole of grief. But why? His bestfriend is happy, that's all he could ever ask for- to see his bestfriend smile.The term 'bestfriend' didn't seem so great right now.He wanted more than he could get, and through torn thoughts on a late night drive, Dream stumbles along a song that makes him realize something.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> HIHIHIIHIH thank you for clicking on this fic! I really hope you enjoy it, since I really like this concept. However, this is my first time ever writing in 3rd POV. It's super hard for me so It might not be my best, but I think i'll get better! Enjoy<3
> 
> This is obviously based on Olivia Rodrigo's new song Drivers License! I love this song, it fit so well, so go stream it rn! 
> 
> NOTE: if george and dream come out and say they are no longer comfortable with this type of writing, I will take it down. Please do not mention this fic to any CC's in comments, donos, etc. Please do not steal this and publish it on other sites<3

Even though Dream is 21, he’d never really bothered to get a car, or his drivers license. But two weeks ago, he went down to the DMV and got his test and approval. Now, standing in front of his dad’s old Prius, there’s a sense of loss and endless weight. 

The Prius worked well enough, at least it would work until Dream could save up for a nicer one, but the car did remind him of the one from Percy Jackson. It even had dent marks on the roof, the only difference was that it was a ghastly grey, not sky blue. 

The sound of the keys jangling, a new sound, still didn’t feel refreshing. It didn’t help. It didn’t help the pain his heart went through. But yet, he still got into the beat up grey Prius and began to drive. Driving through winding Florida roads in the middle of the night. 

He needed to take his mind off of it. 

It being George.

It being George and his new girlfriend. 

The thought of her made him angry- and for no apparent reason. It didn’t affect him, she didn’t affect him. That is what he tried telling himself.

_But it does._ Something whispered inside of him.

Rejection is one of his biggest fears, the thought of being turned down, almost as if it could be a direct way of telling him “I don’t want you. I don’t care about you.” Rejection wasn’t new. Nor was it old.

_Did George still care about him?_ It called again.

“Shit,” he mutters, slamming the breaks as hard as he could. Nothing was in his car's way at all, only a manifested roadblock that was impossible to overcome. His fingers tapped on the steering wheel trying to figure out what to do. 

Music, he loved music. Music was a way of release, calm after a storm- a place to imagine an alternate reality where everything you’ve ever wanted can come true. Music was bright enough to cloud and paint over the distressing thoughts. Quickly, his hands flick on the radio. 

“Recently, a huge increase of the charts has appeared, being topped by a new rising star Olivia Rodrigo with her new song Drivers License. Take a listen, folks, and enjoy your drive.” The radio man says, static breaking through his voice. Taking his advice, Dream begins to drive again, letting the white lights take him. 

_I got my drivers license last week, just like we’d always talk about._

Those words had a meaning of their own, but to him, they tangled and tore his mind into past memories, making their own dictionaries with his own definitions.

“George, can you drive?” Sapnap had asked him once on a stream they were doing, probably just a coding run. 

“No, I never got my license.” George replied, accent ringing out. God, how he missed the sound of his voice. 

“Really?” Sapnap began to laugh. 

“Me neither, actually.” Dream cut in, breaking the strange, but not silent tension. “I just never got to it..I guess.”

Sapnap, through his face cam, raised his eyebrows. “Yeah, because you're a lazy asshole, Dream.”

“Did he lie, though?” George said, and they all broke into laughter. He even swore Sapnap fell off his chair, but that memory was foggy. The joke wasn’t even that funny, anyways. 

“Would you like to get it done, Dream?” George says, voice returning to that hushed, soft voice he’d always reach for when speaking to him. It was a different tone George used on him, different from the tone he used from Sapnap. Clay thought he was special. 

Clearly not. 

Dream cleared his throat. “Maybe. I don’t really go anywhere a lot, so I wouldn’t really use a car.”

“Could be useful though.”

“Could be.” he echoes.

_But today I drove through the suburbs, crying ‘cause you weren’t around._

He took a look at the houses around him, the area he was entering had smaller to medium homes, similar to his own. Palm trees overflowed many of them, even one house appeared to have vines growing from the side of the walls. 

_Yeah, the suburbs I guess. Not crying though._

_Not yet._

_And you’re probably with that blonde girl, The lyrics continued, who always made me doubt._

The lyrics were almost targeted to him, like moths to a light. Dream threw his head back in frustration. The music wasn’t helping, only making him think more about what he had, and how he lost it. 

George’s girlfriend is blonde, he told me that. A pretty natural blonde, with green eyes like mine. 

_Green eyes like mine._

Dream’s heart feels like it’s being torn- pulled in different directions and he doesn’t know which way to go. And it burns. It burns so bad. But he can’t have what isn’t his. 

_Yeah, today I drove through the suburbs, ‘cause how could I ever love someone else._

_And I know we weren’t perfect but I’ve never felt this way for no one._

_And I just can’t imagine how you could be so okay, now that I’m gone._

Tear sting and threaten his eyes. 

_I guess you didn’t mean what you wrote in that song about me._

_Cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your street._

The song was targeting his soul. His hand snapped out to turn the music off. It was too direct, too much. That’s when he pulled over and sat there with his head in his palms. 

“What did I do wrong?” He whispers, his tone raised almost as if he’s speaking to someone. But instead, the soft humming of the car engine fills the silence. He’s alone, heart and mind. Empty voids that can’t be filled, no matter how hard he tries. 

In desperation for a way out- a distraction, he reaches in his pocket and clicks on the first contact he sees. 

Five rings sound before the voice picks up. “Hello?” A very tired, and angry Sapnap answers the call. 

“Hi.” Dream says awkwardly, feeling bad for disturbing his sleep- but Sapnap has been through it all with Dream. Ever since they were teenagers, a safe connection formed within them to be there for one another. “I have a problem.” 

Sapnap let out a loud and long groan. “Dream, it’s 1am. What are you doing?” 

“I got it done.” 

“What done?” 

“My license.” He tries to hold back the urge to cry, chest heaving up and down in a shaky manner. “I did it. Finally.” 

“And that’s what you wanted to call me about? In the ass crack of the night?” Sapnap says aggressively. “Priorities, man. Priorities.” 

Dream picks at his fingernail. “I guess it’s more than that.” 

“It always is, isn’t it?” 

Dream never wanted to put Sapnap in the middle of anything- ever. But he didn’t really have anyone else. He wasn’t that close with anyone else, unless you count George. But you can’t really talk about boy problems to someone when it revolves around them, can you? 

“Are you safe right now?” Sapnap interrupts his thoughts. “Where are you?” 

He smiles, at least his best friend could understand something was off, that should prove the worth of their friendship. “I’m in the middle of god knows where, I stopped paying attention after I left my neighborhood.” He pauses, “it’s fine though, I’ll find my way back.” 

“Are you safe?” He repeats. 

“Yes, I am. I promise you that.” Dream looks around out the window, just double checking he was alone. “I just needed to call you to get my mind off of something.” 

“What do you mean?” Sapnap’s voice gets softer, and raised with curiosity. Dream can hear him shuffling around, getting out of bed or something. “Did you have a nightmare or something?” 

His life is a nightmare right now. “No, this seems pretty real to me.” Dream then takes a deep breath, and grips the collar of his hoodie with all his strength before releasing. “Listen, Sapnap, I don’t want to put you in the middle of what I’m feeling. You’ve always been there for me, and I-” 

__

“Dream. We’ve known each other for years. You know me, I’m fine with anything. What’s going on?” Sapnap sighs, “I hate seeing you like this.” 

Dream begins to shake, and he curls his knees up to his chest. Was he really about to do this? Was he really about to pour his heart out to Sapnap about being in love with his best friend who’s in a relationship? He could ruin so much. 

“It’s-it’s….” His words started to trip over each other, his mind was running faster than his words. “It’s George.” 

After a long moment of silence, Sapnap only laughs. This takes Dream aback. “Oh wow,” he says. “I didn’t expect that, out of all things.” 

_Neither did I._ “I don’t know why it’s bothering me so much. I mean, like, to the point where I got on the road at fucking 1 am.” Dream exhales. “I’m so lost. Emotionally and mentally.” 

“Bothered about- Oh. Oh.” He says. “You mean, you like George? Like, like-like?” 

Dream nods to the invisible person in the car. “Yeah. Like-like.” 

_Fuck._ He thinks. _I fucked it all up._

“Dream, I know what you’re thinking.” Sapnap exhales shakly, and Dream can hear the sound of plates being stacked and the microwave beeping. “You think that everythings going to fall apart now, don’t you?” 

“Pretty much. I’ve just known you for so long, George too. I feel like if there’s a time to fuck up, it’s now.” Dream slides down into his car seat, puts Sapnap on speaker and clips his phone into the dashboard mount that he’d installed about a month ago. Pain, all Dream felt was pain. A blurring one where he could see through his eyes, a stirring sickness in his stomach. He wants something he knows he can never have, and the person he can never have lives 4,331 miles away and is in a happy relationship. “And George…..” His voice fades away, quivering.  
“...has a girlfriend.” Sapnap quietly continues. 

The two silently sit on the call, not saying a word, but reading eachothers minds through a screen. It’s awkward for sure, but Dream doesn’t know what else to say. He feels as if one more world can send his own stumbling down the black hole of misery. 

_He told me how to love, but not how to stop._

“Sap-” 

“I understand, Dream, I do. But right now, what’s best for you is that you go home and get some rest. You deserve it.” Sapnap’s mouth is stuffed with food. “And eat something, for fucks sake.” 

Dream smiles. “What would I do without you?” He says sarcastically. 

“Nothing. You wouldn’t be shit. I’m the coolest person you know.” Sapnap says proudly. 

“Can’t disagree with that one.” 

Sapnap gasps, “oh my, did Dream’s ego just disappear? Chat-” 

“I am not your chat, Sapnap!” Dream says between wheezing laughs. 

“Alright nerd, get out of here. Go home, Patches misses you.” He does have a point, Patches is with him 24/7, and his cat is someone he can always confide in. 

“Thanks, Sap. I’ll talk to you later.” Dream says, and hangs up. 

That’s when he pulled himself back up into his seat, and rubs his face. Sapnap knows. Sapnap really knows. 

With no hesitation, he hits the gas, and drives through the overgrown neighborhood. 

He knows his way home, right? 

There weren't many crossroads, anyways.


	2. red lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream joins Tommy's stream to get him in a lighter mood, but when someone else joins, his thoughts backtrack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this earlier! I had to idea what to write for this, so it's actually a shit hole. I'll probably have to proof read this multiple times. There will be longer chapters than this! Enjoy<3
> 
> NOTE: if george and dream come out and say they are no longer comfortable with this type of writing, I will take it down. Please do not mention this fic to any CC's in comments, donos, etc. Please do not steal this and publish it on other sites<3

Dream’s monitor hums softly, the bright, beacon of light fills the dark spaces in his room. Not the dark spaces in his heart though. However, he tries to push those thoughts aside for now and focus on the stream Sapnap had running. Dream wasn’t playing, simply listening and keeping his friend company. 

“Dream?” Sapnap’s voice is like a blurred whisper, iching the back of his mind. “Dream?”

“Oh, hey. Sorry about that.” Dream pauses, placing his hands flat on the desk. “Didn’t get much sleep last night.”

Sapnap lets out a muffled laugh. Of course he knows the truth. 

The truth of the nearly crying Dream sitting in the random overgrown neighborhood. 

“You really should stop staying up so late watching movies.” Sapnap covers quickly. “Anyways, Tommy and Wilbur are streaming on the SMP right now. You wanna hop on?”

Even with all the ravenging thoughts in his head, his mouth opens before he can think. “Sure. I’ll join. Just give me a few minutes.”

“Alright, just join the call when you’re ready.”

Sapnap disconnects from the call with the faint sound of a musical beep. Dream slides his head phones down to his neck and rubs his forehead. His room isn’t hot, instead it’s so cold that he’s bundled in blankets. Florida, with the awful heat, it's hard to contain. Might as well take advantage of any type of coolness. But the everlasting nervousness from last night's conversation leaks into his head. Dream reaches for his phone to see what he missed. 

_Twitter 99+ notifications._

_Instagram 99+ notifications._

_Messages 10 notifications._

_Snapchat 2 notifications._

And plenty more from useless apps. 

He starts with hovering his fingers over the message app, softly clicking it. 5 messages from the Dreamsmp group chat, just discussing things to add to the script for the lore, and 1 from his sister asking him for help on her math homework. He doesn’t know why she keeps asking for his help, he’s explained multiple times that he’s probably the worst at it. But he types out a quick answer for her on how to solve the equations. 

1 from his mom, 1 from Sapnap checking up on him after last night, and 1 from George. 

Water floods his chest- he doesn’t want to open it at all. But it feels like a burden to see the little blue circle marking it unread. Part of him doesn’t want to speak to George, but part of him wants to.

_Part of me wants you._

“Jesus christ,” Dream mutters, placing his phone back on his desk. Just ignore it, he tells himself.

_Ignore the person you want the most._

Dream opens the minecraft on his main monitor, and on the other re opens the discord browser to open Tommy’s call. He clicks on the call and is connected with another musical beep. “Dream!” Tommy’s energetic burst always takes him by surprise. “Dream you’re here!” 

__

__

“I am.” He says in response, words balancing on a thread. “What are we doing?” 

__

__

“Tommy is trying to convince me to let him out of exile again.” Sapnap’s avatar punches Tommy multiple times before Tommy falls over dead. 

__

__

__

“You prick, Sapnap! I’ll snap your neck-” 

__

__

__

“Tommy! Tommy calm down, please.” Wilbur says in an echoey voice. He’d completely forgotten about the role of Ghostbur. Dream grins at Wilbur’s skin. “Dream, are you alright?” 

__

__

__

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine I promise.” He really wasn’t, the tears from last night lingered in his eyes, making his breath sharp. 

__

__

__

“Here, have some blue.” Ghostbur passes him multiple lumps of lapis lazuli. 

__

__

__

_George’s favorite color is blue, isn’t it?_

__

__

__

“Thank you-” 

__

__

__

“Wilbur! Don’t give him shit, he’s such a traitor!” Tommy interrupts, slamming down on his desk. Dream starts to wheeze, instantly placing him into a better, more distracting mood. He needed this more than he thought. 

__

__

__

“Say that again Tommy, I dare you.” Dream says in between laughs, “I'll just exile you again.” 

__

__

__

This makes him sigh. “Fine. Let me tell you, though, I will get back at-” 

__

__

__

A new voice enters the call. 

__

__

__

“Hello?” 

__

__

__

Dream’s heart starts to race, the beat echoes through ears. 

__

__

__

_George._

__

__

__

“George I’m streaming.” Tommy says quickly before returning to placing down a bunch of cobblestone to build a tower. “Wanna join?” 

__

__

__

“Sure,” he says softly, the microphone picks up the soft clicks on his keyboard. “Dream, I heard you got your driver’s license.” 

__

__

__

Dream’s eyes widen. “How do you know that?” 

__

__

__

“Sapnap told me.” He replies. “Why are you mad?” 

__

__

__

“No, no.” He brushes that away. Even if he’s so hurt, the sound of George’s voice, his presence, it was like nothing had ever changed. As long as George was there, he didn’t have to be mad or afraid of anything. “Just surprised.” He smiles. 

__

__

__

Dream wanted to see George’s face, his brown hair, his skin, his lips- 

__

__

__

_No._

__

__

__

He had to keep control, and he had to understand that George would never see him as anything more than a friend. And he had to know that his own feelings had to move on. Dream lowers his head and lets it hang there for a few seconds. His world fades in and out, like a foggy memory. 

__

__

__

He should really get more sleep. 

__

__

__

When he got home last night, those notes of “drivers license” still played in his head, ringing and refusing to leave. The melody felt like a soft, humming yellow. The same color that painted his therapist’s walls when he was 13. 

__

__

__

“Hey guys,” he says impulsively, bringing his head up again, “I’m going to head off, I should get some rest. Sorry if I didn't stick on long enough." 

__

__

__

“Are you sure-” 

__

__

__

“Yeah, Dream, go get some rest.” Sapnap cuts into George’s comment. Dream smiles loosely. 

__

__

__

“Thanks. Call me if you need anything.” He says, and hops off of the discord call. He stares over at his shades, which are still folded shut. Dream figures it’s the best way to keep the heat out since Florida summers are awful, but he reaches for the draw strings and lets the smallest amount of light leak in. They cut across his chest and he lays on his bed. 

__

__

__

_Stupid song._

__

__

__

_Stupid song that felt so comforting._

__

__

__

Reluctantly, he pulled out his phone and began typing in his spotify search bar. 

__

__

__

He clicked play. 

__

__

__

And it wasn’t long until tears rolled down his face. 

__

__

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this through! leave any type of suggestions or tips on how to write 3rd person, I'm still very new to this. what do you want to see more from this fic? lmk!
> 
> reminder that you are loved and valid<3


End file.
